Nobody's S m i l e
by GoGothGirl
Summary: “Don’t try to be Roxas, Sora.” Demyx breathed into Sora’s ear before releasing the boy.


**A/N: Hey there, FYI this is my second kingdom hearts fic but my first yaoi story. So be merciful and hope you enjoy this somewhat depressing fanfic. The quotes used are lines from the school play "Bang! Bang! You're Dead." I shall now leave the disclaimer to Roxas.**

**Roxas: The authoress doesn't own KH or any of the characters, although she has a nasty habit of locking us up in closets. **

**Me[shoves Axel into coat closet and leans against the door, laughing evilly**

**Roxas: Told ya.**

* * *

"_You make your face a mask.."_

"_A mask that hides your face…"_

"_A face that hides the pain…."_

"_A pain that eats your heart…."_

"_A heart nobody knows……."_

-

-

-

Sora is –in his own opinion- a good actor. No, better than good. He's a great actor. He has to be, especially since he needs to convince everyone than all is good. People look to him for support, they put their faith in him, they planted their dreams of a better world in him. And being the polite, sweet, kind, _perfect_ boy he is, Sora shoulders all of those faith, dreams and gives out as much support as he can.

That's why he needs to be great as an actor. Because sometimes he needs to fake his smiles and act happy, pretend that everything is all right and that he's still on the top of his game. It's so simple, so convincing, so… _plastic_. But he wonders, sometimes, if there's ever going to be anyone –_anyone_- at all that can see through his façade. For the sake of others (he wishes that he could say for his own sake, though) he hopes that someone can see through the empty smiles before his heart crumbles from his own make-believes.

-

-

-

-

"Do be careful, Sora." Aerith reminded him as Sora stepped out of Merlin's house. "Those Heartless are getting dreadfully stronger."

"Don't worry, Aerith!" Sora smiled (_fake_). "I will be!"

The brunette quickly left the small clearing and made a dash for the Bailey, desperate for some alone time. He flashed his trademark 100watts smile as he passed the people of Radiant Garden and felt more and more like a liar as they returned his smiles wholeheartedly. Bending his head slightly, he picked up some speed and wasted no time in climbing the stairs.

He stopped short, however when he saw a glimpse of a black coat from the entrance to the Bailey. The black coat was all too familiar to Sora as he summoned his keyblade and cautiously entered the stoned area.

"HEY!"

The black figure yelped as Sora charged and effectively bruised the other's side with his keyblade. Shuffling his feet, Sora searched for an opening as the cloaked figure began to defend himself with what seems to be a ridiculously large musical instrument. Sora blinked in confusion as water clones started to bombard him with ice cool geysers. But he evaded the attacks nonetheless by doing a somersault and once again hacking the cloaked figure with the silver Kingdom Key.

"QUIT IT, WILL YA'?! I'M OFF DUTY FOR GOD'S SAKE!!"

Sora abruptly cut off his attacks and eyed the tall, panting figure warily. "Then why attack back?"

"Well I wasn't planning on letting you hack me to death." The cloaked figure pulled down his hood, revealing a grinning blond. "And it's not like you gave any warnings or whatever."

"Of course I did!" Sora said indignantly. "Did you not hear me shout 'hey'?!"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Demyx raised both hands in surrender. "No need to get all scary. Sheesh. I'm Demyx, by the way."

Sora kept silent and continued eyeing Demyx with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. He frowned as Demyx's grin doubled. "What do you want?"

"Eh?" Demyx blinked. "Nothing. I just wanted some air."

"Riiiight." Sora snorted.

"Honest!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." The brunette smirked a little at the squirming blond, enjoying himself for the first time whole morning.

"I'm not lying!" Demyx's cheeks flushed as Sora continued to smirk at him. "The old dudes kept pestering me with missions; I got tired of it and took off! Besides," he huffed. "Thinking that I'm the one lying is kinda like pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

"And how'd you work that one out?" Sora raised a delicate eyebrow and leaned against the stone walls. By the look of the blond, he didn't seem to pose any threat at all.

"Puh-_lease_." Demyx waved a hand casually at the younger boy's face. "I'm not as blind as the others."

"….. You lost me."

"That smile of yours." To prove his point, Demyx reached out and pulled Sora's cheeks to produce a somewhat lopsided smile, much to the keyblade master's chagrin. "Is as fake as the Superior's tan."

Sora froze. His electrifying blue eyes bored into Demyx's green ones for a good two minute before roughly pushing the Nobody aside. His breath quicken slightly as the blonde's words sunk in like a three ton rock in Atlantica. "Shut up." He breathed.

"What? You can dish it out but can't take any?" Demyx smirked playfully. "Man, how the hell did those people fall for that fake smile of yours, anyway?"

"SHUT UP!"

Demyx stopped talking and eyed the distressed brunette. His face darkened slightly as he took in the sight of the usually bubbly teenager leaned heavily against the stone walls, eyes tightly closed. Demyx lied when he told Sora his motive of coming to Radiant Garden. His mission for the past two weeks was to observe the keyblade master and it didn't take him long to figure out the 15 year old. In fact, Demyx thought that the boy was so bloody _transparent_ that those restoration committee members must have skulls as thick as marble to not notice the mask that the boy wore.

"You don't even know me." Sora glared at Demyx who didn't even flinch. Why do these things keep happening to him? All he wanted was to get some peace and quiet, not for some random dude to tell him that he figured out Sora's act. And the fact that the guy was from Organization XIII makes the whole thing a major blow to his ego. "What's it to you if my smile is fake?"

"I hate it." Demyx spat.

"Huh?"

"I hate it." The blond repeated. "They reminded me of my own smiles. Do you know why?"

"…Why?"

"Because I don't have a heart. When you don't have a heart, nothing about you is real." Demyx explained as he took step after step towards Sora. "Those fake smiles you keep feeding your friends… those are smiles of a Nobody." Demyx towered over Sora and grab the boy's chin in his right hand, nose barely touching. "And you are _not_ a Nobody, Sora."

Sora's breaths came in short gasps as Demyx's own warm breaths caressed his face. The blonde's words echoed through Sora's mind as his heart turned cold when a flash of images; –a short, golden haired boy in his organization coat smiling at a red head with something close to affection as a dirty blond watched on- a kiss, a tender caress and cuddles from the same red head for his golden haired lover while the dirty blond once again watched from the sidelines -the same golden blond running through dark alleys with neo shadows chasing him like wild dogs- and himself, sleeping in the pod while the golden blond breathed his last.; shot before his mind's eye.

Whimpering slightly, Sora felt tears burnt his eyes as Demyx's grip on his chin tightened just a little bit. Having the taller teen's body pressed against him wasn't helping the situation at all and the fact that Demyx's lips brushed against his every few seconds only made it worse.

"Don't try to be Roxas, Sora." Demyx breathed into Sora's ear before releasing the boy. Demyx took a step backwards and entered a portal, leaving Sora to collapse on the stone floor.

-

-

-

-

After the incident, Sora still considers himself as a great actor. He needs to be, in order to cover the fact that an Organization member was seen in Radiant Garden. He doesn't smile that smile Demyx hate whenever he can help it. But right now, as he re-played the battle between him and Demyx at the castle's entrance, Sora mentally begged Demyx's soul (wherever it is now) to forgive him as he once again, put on the Nobody's smile.

* * *

**There you go, my first yaoi and angst fic. I'm suppose to be working on my other fic (Ouran) but this plot just kinda hit me in the face and would'nt go away. Anyway, for ya'll who did'nt notice, this was a Demyx/Sora fic with a bit of Demyx/Roxas/Axel thrown in to spice things up. **

**OMFG. Finals in 3 weeks and i'm still writing fanfics. I am SO dead.**


End file.
